René Sagastume
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F |familiares = Jorge Fink (primo) |nacionalidad = mexicano |pais = Argentina México |ingreso_doblaje = 1982 2003 |estado = Activo |demo = René_Sagastume.ogg }} thumb|238px thumb|Entrevista para el blog Voz detrás de la voz thumb|237px|René Sagastume thumb|237px|right thumb|237px|right thumb|right|237px thumb|right|237 px thumb|right|237px|Voz narrativa y breves apariciones de René Sagastume en La decisión equivocada René Sagastume es un actor y director de doblaje, locutor y diseñador gráfico de origen mexicano, radicado en Argentina. MTE1ODA0OTcxMzk3NzExMzcz.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Forest Whitaker. Danny_Trejo_2009.jpg|Voz habitual de Danny Trejo en Argentina. Keith_david_2004_03_06.jpg|Voz habitual de Keith David también en Argentina. Samuel-L.-Jackson-también-se-anota-en-la-remake-de-Robocop.jpg|También es una de las voces recurrentes de Samuel L. Jackson. Idris_Elba_2014.jpg|Idris Elba otro de los actores habitualmente doblado por René en Argentina. Sylvester_Stallone_2012.jpg|Sylvester Stallone en varias películas. Aponeapc.jpg|Sargento Al Apone (Al Matthews) en Aliens su personaje mas reconocido en el doblaje mexicano. Cruncher3.jpg|Triturador en la primera serie de Thundercats, los felinos cósmicos otro personaje que interpretó en México. TT_PR_SA_03_big.jpg|T.S Turner (Mr. T) en T & T su único protagónico doblado en México y su primer protagónico en el doblaje. Tom-selleck-jesse-stone.jpg|Jesse Stone (Tom Selleck) en la franquicia homónima. Cin_wings_warfield-large.jpg|General Horacio Campoguerra en StarCraft II. Bob Belcher.png|Bob Belcher en Hamburguesas Bob. Red_Hulk_S.M.A.S.H..png|Red Hulk en Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H.. VenjixRPM.jpg|Venjix en Power Rangers R.P.M.. Tony_Masters_(Earth-12041)_from_Ultimate_Spider-Man_Season_2_001.jpg|El supervisor en Ultimate Spider-Man. LokiAA.png|Loki en Los Vengadores Unidos. Archivo:Jamiehyneman.jpg|Jamie Hyneman (2da voz) en Cazadores de Mitos. Biografía Nació en la Ciudad de México en 1967, pero no fue sino hasta principios de la década de los años 80 (1982) cuando se inició en el mundo del doblaje en La Cooperativa del Doblaje, Procineas S.C.L., gracias a la ayuda del Sr. Jorge Fink y la Sra. Azucena Rodríguez. Ahí tuvo la oportunidad de ser dirigido por actores de la talla de Magdalena Leonel, Federico Romano, Lupita Noel, Alfonso Obregón y Gabriel Pingarrón entre otros. Al poco tiempo se ganó su primer protagónico en la serie de televisión T&T en la que prestó su voz a Mr. T. Más tarde el Sr. Federico Romano lo invita a participar en una película en Audiomaster 3000. Ahí conoció a directores como Francisco Colmenero, Carlos Petrel y Rubén Moya. En el año 1994 se muda a Buenos Aires, Argentina, en dónde se aleja del doblaje por varios años hasta que en el 2003 varios infomerciales son escuchados por el actor Ezequiel Romero y lo recomienda al actor y director Alejandro Outeyral, este lo cita para grabar en los estudios de Media Pro Com en la serie animada W.I.T.C.H.. A partir de entonces su carrera como actor de doblaje ha ido en ascenso. Hoy en día graba en prácticamente todos los estudios y empresas de doblaje, siendo una de las voces más convocadas. La mayoría de los personajes que dobla son personajes rudos, y especialmente hombres afroamericanos como Forest Whitaker, Samuel L. Jackson, Keith David entre algunos otros. Su voz puede escucharse no sólo en doblaje, sino también en varios largometrajes y documentales de producción original argentina, infomerciales, trailers cinematográficos, así como en diversos comerciales de radio para América Latina y la comunidad hispana de los Estados Unidos. En este momento es una de las voces en la señal de televisión de la cadena deportiva ESPN3. Fue voz del canal Utilisima hasta que dejaron utilizar voces en off. Es mejor conocido por ser la voz de Bob Belcher en la serie animada de FOX Bob's Burgers. http://vocesdetrasdelasvoces.blogspot.com/2014/08/rene-sagastume-el-doblaje-debe-tener.html https://www.facebook.com/TNTLA/videos/10153536208227758/ Filmografía Películas y Telefilmes Forest Whitaker *Repentance (2014) - Angel (versión Sony y Lionsgate ) *The Butler (2013) - Cecil Gaines *Freelancers (2012) - Dennis LaRue (segunda versión) *Catch 44 (2010) (versión argentina) - Ronny *El experimento (2010) - Barris *Hurricane Season (2009) - Al Collins *Tan sólo un instante (2008) - Charlie Archenault (versión argentina) *El Pantano (2006) - Geoffrey Hunt *Ghost Dog : El camino del samurái (1999) - Ghost Dog [[Samuel L. Jackson|'Samuel L. Jackson']] *Cometa (2014) - Teniente Karl Aker (Redoblaje 2016) versión Fox *Caza al presidente (2014) -El presidente EE.UU William Alan Moore (1ra versión y versión Fox) *Venganza Mortal (2013) - Cheney (Redoblaje 2015) *Django sin cadenas (2012) - Stephen *Arena (2011) - Logan *Encuentro con el Mal (2012) - Richie *El día del juicio final (2010) - Henry Harold "H" Humphries *El Espíritu (2008) - El Pulpo (versión argentina) *Sin rastro alguno (2007) - Tom Cuttler *Básico y letal (2003) (versión argentina) - West [[Danny Trejo|'Danny Trejo']] *Bullet (2014) - Frank "Bullet" Marasco *In the Blood (2014) - Big Biz *Machete Kills (2013) - Machete Cortez *La Cruz (2011) - Lexavier *Violet & Daisy (2011) - Russ *Machete (2010) - Machete Cortez *Depredadores (2010) (versión argentina) - Cuchillo *La balada del pistolero (1995) (versión argentina) - Navajas Tom Selleck *Jesse Stone: Benefit of the doubt (2012) - Jesse Stone *Jesse Stone: Inocentes perdidos (2012) - Jesse Stone *Jesse Stone: No Remorse (2010) - Jesse Stone *Jesse Stone: crímenes en Paraíso (2005) - Jesse Stone *Jesse Stone: Thin Ice (2009) - Jesse Stone [[Keith David|'Keith David']] *El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008) - FBI Chief Conrad *El quinto mandamiento (2008) - Max "Coldbreeze" Templeton *Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) - Teniente Dixon *Rápida y mortal (1995) (versión argentina) - Sgt. Cantrell Idris Elba *No Good Deed (2014) - Colin Evans *Mandela: Long Walk to Freedom (2013) - Nelson Mandela *Ghost Rider: Espíritu de Venganza (2011) - Moreau *El escuadrón del crimen (2010) - Gordon Jennings Michael Ironside *Soldados de Hielo (2013) - Col. Desmond Trump *Eva (2010) - ¿? *El cocodrilo 3 (2010) - Sheriff Tony Willinger *Vigilancia (2008) - Capitán Billings Ving Rhames *Won't Back Down (2012) - Director Thompson *Operation: Endgame (2010) - Judgement *Piraña 3D (2010) - Asistente Fallon *El Infierno de Malone (2009) - Boulder Sylvester Stallone *Los indestructibles 3 (2014) - Barney Ross *El ejecutor (2012) - James Bonomo *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Barney Ross *Rambo: Regreso al infierno (2008) - John Rambo Robert Curtis Brown *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay (2011) - Vance Evans *High School Musical 3 (2008) - Vance Evans *High School Musical 2 (2007) - Vance Evans Brendan Gleeson *Las sufragistas(2015) - Steed *La gran seducción(2014) - Murray French *The Guard (2011) - Sargento Gerry Boyle Mickey Rourke *Cerdos de guerra(2015) - Mayor A.J. Reddin *Sin City: Una Mujer para Matar o Morir (2014) - Marv (Mickey Rourke) Versión Sony y Versión LAPTV Geoffrey Rush *El destino del guerrero(2010) - Ron *Al mejor postor(2013) - Virgil Oldman (versiòn argentina) J.K. Simmons *Mamá entrometida(2015) - Zipper *Whiplash: Música y obsesión(2014) - Terence Fletcher Tom Berenger *Francotirador: Legado (2014) - Thomas Beckett *Bad Country (2014) - Lutin Adams Steve Austin *Knockout (2011) - Dan Barnes *Recoil (2011) - Ryan Varret Laurence Fishburne *Five Fingers (2006) - Ahmat *Boyz n the Hood (1991) - Furious Styles Paul Giamatti *The Ides of March (2011) - Tom Duffy *Barney's Version (2010) - Barney Panofsky Robert Maillet *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Samuel Blackwell *El Big Bang (2010) - Anton 'The Pro' Protopov Robert Patrick *S.W.A.T.: Tormenta de fuego (2011) - Walter Hatch *Autopsia (2008) - Dr. David Benway Peter Stormare *Bicho Malo (2013) - Highsmith *La prisión espacial (2012) - Scott Langral ;Tom Waits *El libro de los secretos (2010) - Ingeniero *El imaginario mundo del Dr. Parnassus (2009) - Mr. Nick, Títulos ;Tom Wilkinson *El exótico hotel Marigold (2010) - Graham *Cassandra´s Dream (2007) - Tío Howard ;Timothy Spall *Negación - David Irving (2016) *Mr. Turner - ;Jack Nicholson *¿Cómo saber si es amor? (2010) - Charles *Hoffa (1992) (Redoblaje 2012) - Jimmy Hoffa ;Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje *Pompeya (2014) (2014) - Atticus *Nacidos para matar (2011) - Agente ;Louis Gossett, Jr. *El castigador (1989) -Jake Berkowitz (Redoblaje 2015) *A Fighting Man - Cubby ;Dave Bautista *Bus 657 El escape del siglo.(2015) - Cox (versión Fox) *Riddick, el amo de la oscuridad (2013) - Diaz (versión argentina ) ;Michael Jai White *Rendirse jamás 3(2016) - Case Walker *Rendirse jamás 2: Combate final(2011) - Case Walker ;Steven Seagal *El arma perfecta (2016) - El Director *Un buen hombre(2014) - Alexander Coates ;Danny Glover *Diablo (2015) - Benjamín Craver *Extracción - Coronel Harding Otros papeles *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Señor Darling (Eric Lutes) *El comediante - Jim Norton (Jim Norton) (2017) / voces adicionales (2017) *The House Sitter - Kyle Lawrence (Sean O'Bryan)/ Gráficas (2015) *Annabelle y los fantasmas de Nantucket - Argyle (Kevin B. McGlynn) (2016) *Más grande que el cielo - Kippy Newberg (Allan Corduner) (2005) /Redoblaje 2016 *Imperial Dreams - Oficial Cornell (Jernard Burks) (2014) *August: Osage County - Dr Burke (Newell Alexander) / Títulos e Insertos (2013) versión argentina *Altamira - De Los Ríos (Henry Goodman) (2016) *Nicolas Noël: Mi historia mágica - Nicolas Noël (el mismo) (2012) *La indignación - Presidente Weitz (Tom Bair) (2016) *Florence: La mejor peor de todas - Phineas Stark (Stanley Townsend) (2016) *Hunt for the Wilderpeople - Hec (Sam Neill) (2016) *Los Hollars - Don Hollar (Richard Jenkins) (2016) *En cielo peligroso - General Kozlov (Vladimir Turchinskiy)/ Voces adicionales (2014) *Bad Moms(2016) - Director Burr (Wendell Pierce) / Voces adicionales /versión argentina *La equidad - Voces adicionales *Heidi (2016) - Sebastian (Peter Lohmeyer) / Voces adicionales *Tallulah - Manuel (Felix Solis) (2016) *Triple 9 - Detective Joshua Parks / Títulos e Insertos (2016) *La vida de Brittany Murphy - Reportero de Tabloide (Dan Schaff) (2014) *Regreso a casa (2014) - Insertos (2014) *Riot - Balam (Chuck Liddell) (2015) *Phoenix - Dueño del Bar Phoenix (Uwe Preuss) / Voces adicionales *Skin Trade: Tráfico humano - Nick Cassidy (Dolph Lundgren) (2014) *La impostora (2015) - Barman ,voces adicionales,títulos e insertos *Don 2 - Vardhhan (Boman Irani) *Jane Got a Gun - Bill Hammond (Noah Emmerich) (2015) *Secretos de una obsesión(2015) - Raymond "Ray" Kasten (Chiwetel Ejiofor) *La juventud - Voces adicionales *God Tussi Great Ho - Dios (Amitabh Bachchan) *En primera plana(2015) - Mitchell Garabedian (Stanley Tucci) versión Sony *90 minutos en el Cielo(2015) - Jay B. Perkins (Fred Dalton Thompson) /Voces adicionales *Fenómenos de la naturaleza (2015) - Chaz Sr (Ian Roberts) /Títulos e Insertos *Actividad Criminal (2015) - Agente Reichert (Alan B. Jones) *Las cartas (2015) - Padre Celeste Van Exem (Max von Sydow) *La noche anterior (2015) - Título e Insertos / Narrador -Santa Calus (Tracy Morgan) *Traición en Berlín (2015) - Título e Insertos / Terrorista árabe N°2 (Óskar Lauva) *La guardia final (2015) - Títulos y voces adicionales *The D Train (2015) - Bill Shurmer (Jeffrey Tambor) *Cocodrilo vs Anaconda (2015)- Titulos e Insertos / Forense (Jason Small) *Cuarto de Guerra(2015) - Tony Jordan (TC Stallings) *Categoría 5: ciclogénesis infernal - Ricky (Oscar Gale) / Títulos e Insertos *Video Games: The Movie - Don James, Jimmy Fallon y Warren Davis *Mi papá es mi héroe (2014) - Marion"Mad Dog" Casey (Lester Speight) *El crimen de Lizzie(2014) - Juez Blaidsell (Jeremy Akerman)/Voces Adicionales *Corazones de hierro (2014) - Sgto. Davis (Brad William Henke) *Paddington (2014) - Tío Pastuzo (Michael Gambon) (Versión Argentina) *Land Ho ! (2014) - Mitch (Earl Lynn Nelson) *El Llamado (2014) - Padre Price (Donald Sutherland) y Voces adicionales *Roger Corman: Operación sin ley (2014) - Omar Malek (Nash Espinosa), Títulos, Insertos y Narración *Una noche para mamá (2014) - Huesos (Trace Atkins) y Voces adicionales *Sabotage (2014) - John "Breacher" Wharton (Arnold Schwarzenegger) *The Raid 2 : Berandal (2014) - Bunawar (Cok Simbara) y Títulos *Piensa como hombre 2 (2014) - Lee Fox (Kelsey Grammer) *A Fighting Man (2014) - Cubby (Louis Gossett, Jr.) e Insertos *Pompeya (2014) - Insertos / Atticus *La leyenda de Hércules (2014) - Promotor siciliano (Stefan Shterev) *Extracción - Coronel Harding (Danny Glover) / Títulos,Insertos y Narración. *Navidad en Conway (2013) - Duncan Mayor (Andy Garcia) *Los señores de Salem (2013) - Herman Jackson (Ken Foree) *Familia al instante (2013) - Padre Frank McCarthy (James Earl Jones) *El arte del robo (2013) - Títulos e Insertos, Voces adicionales *Parkland (2013) - Forrest Sorrels (Billy Bob Thornton) e Insertos *Philomena (2013) - Martín Sixsmith (Steve Coogan) *911: Llamada mortal (2013) - Insertos *Lazos de familia (2013) - Leon Pierzynski (James Caan) *Broken City (2013) - Fairbanks (Jeffrey Wright) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Presentación *Encontrando tu voz (2013) - Sam Solomon (Fred Melamed) *Este es el fin (2013) - Craig Robinson (Craig Robinson) *La enfermera 3D (2013) - Títulos e Insertos *La verdadera historia de Anna Nicole Smith (2013) - J. Howard Marshall (Martin Landau) *One Direction: Así somos (2013) - Simon Cowell / Martin Scorsese / Preston Mahon *Quién mató a Lincoln (2013) - Presentación y Voces adicionales *Stalingrado (2013) - Sergei (El rescatista) Narrador *Super bebés 3: jueguen niños (2013) - Voces adicionales *Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013) - Farnsworth (Richard Riehle) *The East (2013) - Voces Adicionales *The Invisible Woman (2013) - Charles Dickens (Ralph Fiennes) *El lago azul: El despertar(2012) - Jack McMullen (Patrick St. Esprit) *The Letter - Detective Roberts (Michael Kincade) *Fred 3: Campamento Fred - Sr. Figglehorn (Papá de Fred) (John Cena) *La fe de un hombre común - John Peters (Anton Dekker) (2012) *El chef (2012) - Alexandre Lagarde (Jean Reno) (versión argentina - 2014) *Escala (2012) - Voces adicionales *Adopción de terror - Juez Ryans (Ken Colquitt) *El campo de Abel (2012) - Entrenador Chalmers (Richard Dillard) *La asesina de ojos azules (2012) - Voces Adicionales *Mi perro es un vampiro (2012) - Insertos *Cosmópolis (2012) - Insertos *En busca de un sueño (2012) - Voces Adicionales *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso (2012) - Barney Balaban (Richard Portnow) *La venganza de Wyatt Earp (2012) - Mifflin Kenedy (Trace Adkins) e insertos *Lawless (2012) - Insertos *The Baytown Outlaws - Lucky (Michael Rapaport) *Un plan perfecto "Un plan parfait" (2012) - Participación sin identificar *Good deeds (2012) - Weley Deeds (Tyler Perry) *Hit and Run (2012) - Randy Anderson (Tom Arnold) *Ruby, la chica de mis sueños (2012) - Dr. Rosenthal (Elliott Gould) *Silent Night (2012) - Papá (John B. Lowe) *The Possession (2012) - Clyde (Jeffrey Dean Morgan) *Samurai X (2012) - Aritomo Yamagata *Felices para siempre (2011) - Insertos *Plan perfecto (2011) - Phil Fryman (Cotter Smith) / Títulos e Insertos *La lista (2011) - Títulos e Insertos / Voces Adicionales *Copito de nieve (2011) - Ron (Constantino Romero) (1ra. versión) *The Raid (2011) - Tama Riyadi (Ray Sahetapy) *La chica del dragón tatuado (2011) - Nils Bjurman (Yorick van Wageningen) *Recoil (2011) - Ryan Varrett (Steve Austin) (doblaje argentino) *The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) - Cecil Dobbs (Bob Gunton) (doblaje LAPTV) *R.I.F.: Investigación policíaca familiar (2011) - Albert Koskas (Bruno Magne) y Presentación *La última noche de la humanidad (2011) - Sergei (Dato Bakhtadze) *Francotirador: Recargado (2011) - Martin Chandler (Patrick Lyster) y Voces adicionales *30 minutos o menos (2011) - Dwayne (Danny McBride) *Les Lyonnais ,Historia de pandillas (2011) - Momon Vidal (Gérard Lanvin)/Momon Vidal joven (Dimitri Storoge) *Bucky Larson: Nacido para ser una estrella (2011) - Claudio (Mario Joyner) e insertos *Como caído del cielo (2011) - Insertos *Anónimo (2011) - Earl of Oxford (Rhys Ifans) *Courageous (2011) - Nathan Hayes (Ken Bevel) *Cuarentena 2: Terminal (2011) - Ralph (George Back) *Era de Héroes (2011) - Mayor Jack Jones (Sean Bean) *Jumping the broom (2011) - Chef (Gary Dourdan), Reverendo James (T.D. Jakes) *Hanna (2011) - Erik (Eric Bana) *Hostal III (2011) - Victor (Nickola Schreli) *Abduction (2011) - Koslow (Michael Nyqvist) *Jackass 3.5 (2011) - Él mismo (Wee Man) (Primera versión) y Él mismo (Ryan Dunn) (Segunda versión) *La Cruz (2011) - Erlik (Michael Clarke Duncan) *Atormentado (2011) - Insertos *La lista (2011) - Teniente Ben Harp (J.P. O'Shaughnessy) *Malas enseñanzas (2011) - Kirc (Eric Stonestreet) *Rendirse jamás 2: Combate final (2011) - Case (Michael Jai White) *Poulet aux prunes (2011) - Houshang, Le meditant (Jamel Debbouze) *Rompiendo las reglas (2011) - GradyFuson (Ken Medlock) *Peligrosa compañia (2011) - Profesor Roberts (Billy Zane) *Win Win (2011) - Leo Poplar (Burt Young) *The Mechanic (2011) - Reverendo Vaughn (John McConnell) *El último hombre (2010) - Agente Tyler *Buscando el perdón - Sam Wright (Michael Higgenbottom) (2010) *El carnicero ,el cocinero y el espadachín (2010) - El espadachín (Ashton Xu) *Encuentro explosivo (2010) - Frank Jenkins (Dale Dye), Insertos, Voces adicionales (doblaje LAPTV) *Secretos peligrosos (2010) - Títulos e Insertos, Voces adicionales *Primera guía para moribundos (2010) - Mitch (James Preston Rogers) *The Extra Man (2010) - Henry Harrison (Kevin Kline) *Animal Kingdom (2010) - Gu Emery (Clayton Jacobson) *The Fighter (2010) - Dick "Dicky" Eklund (Christian Bale) *Another year (2010) - Tom (Jim Broadbent) *Blue Valentine (2010) - Marshall (Marshall Johnson) *Una nueva oportunidad (2010) - JJ (Jeremy Childs) *Se dice de mí... (2010) - Insertos *El destino del guerrero (2010) - Ron (Geoffrey Rush ) *El caza recompensas (2010) - Sid (Jeff Garlin) *Fair Game (2010) - Voces adicionales *Farewell Mr. Kringle (2010) - Alcalde Phil Green (Shashawnee Hall) *Venganza letal (2010) - Conductor (Dwayne Johnson) *Just Wright (2010) - Lloyd Wright (James Pickens Jr.) *Legión de Ángeles (2010) - Percy Walker (Charles S. Dutton) *Los buenos tiempos (2010) - Sargento Wyn Davies (Steve Speirs) *Made in Dagenham (2010) - Monty Taylor (Kenneth Cranham) *Medidas extraordinarias (2010) - CEO Erich Loring (Patrick Bauchau) *Meet Monica Velour (2010) - Pop Pop (Brian Dennehy) *Red social (2010) - Sy (John Getz) *Griff: el invisible (2010) - Detective Stone (Anthony Phelan) *Road Dogz (2010) - Gramps (Lobo Sebastian) *Sniper: Reloaded (2010) - Martin Chandler (Patrick Lyster) *StreetDance 3D (2010) - Fred (Frank Harper) *The Bannen way (2010) - Sr. B (Robert Forster) *Su primera vez (2010) - Insertos *The grace card (2010) - Sam Wright (Mike Higgenbottom) *The Wronged Man (2010) - Tíulos, Voces adicionales *Ticking Clock (2010) - Tíulos, Voces adicionales *Tamara Drewe (2010) - Nicholas Hardiment (Roger Allam) *Vallanzasca: Ángel del mal (2010) - Insertos y voces adicionales *Manos milagrosas(2009) - Títulos e Insertos *Defendor (2009) - Radovan Kristic (A.C.Peters) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Jr. (2009) - Russel Hollander (Art LaFleur) *A contra corriente (2009) - Hombre del puerto (John Rue) *Asalto al camión blindado (2009) - Voces adicionales *Blue Seduction (2009) - Dickie Kline (Robbie O´Neill) *Christmas Angel (2009) - Bob (Hank Pond) *Asesino íntimo (2009) - Voces adicionales *Chrismas Crash (2009) - Títulos *Crímenes del pasado (2009) - Clay Covington (John Aylward) *Deportados (2009) - Sheriff (Joey Diaz) *El ángel de la muerte (2009) - Títulos, Voces adicionales *El hombre solitario (2009) - Nascarella (Arthur J. Nascarella) *El Dorado parte 1 (2009) - General Mata (Julio Oscar Mechoso) *El Dorado parte 2 (2009) - General Mata (Julio Oscar Mechoso) *La biografía de Georgia O'Keeffe (2009) - Dr. Lee Steiglita (Ed Begley Jr.) / Insertos *Hombres de mentes (2009) - Gus Lacey (Stephen Root) *La carretera (2009) - Hombre de barba #2 (Jack Erdie), Tíulos, Voces adicionales *La joven Victoria (2009) - Duque de Wellington (Julian Glover) *La línea (2009) - Hodges (Joe Morton) *La última estación (2009) - Títulos, Voces adicionales *La venganza del dragón (2009) - Inspector Kitano (Naoto Takenaka) *Malicia en la tierra de la fantasía (2009) - Voces adicionales *Mandie y el túnel secreto (2009) - Jim Shaw (Adam Boyer) *Micmacs à tire-larigot (2009) - Remington (Omar Sy) *Moonlght Serenade (2009) - Terrence Hill (Derek de Lint) *Nine: Una vida de pasión(2009) - Voces adicionales *Not Forgotten (2009) - Agente Wilson (Mark Rolston) *Sólo un hombre (2009) - Tíulos, Voces adicionales *Taking a chance on love (2009) - Ben Moric adulto (??) *The Grudge 3 (2009) - Praski (Michael McCoy) *The Ministers (2009) - Carlos Rojas (Luis Antonio Ramos) *The six wives of Henry Lefay (2009) - Henry Lefay (Tim Allen) *The wild stallion (2009) - Sheriff (Paul Sorvino) *This Is It (2009) - Voces adicionales *Trust (2009) - Matthew (Nels Lennarson) *Un prophète (2009) - Profondi *Un crimen nada perfecto (2009) - Charles Peterson (Morgan Freeman) *Vampiros en Las Vegas (2009) - Sylvian (Tony Todd) *Winter of frozen dreams (2009) - O´Donohue, Tíulos, Voces adicionales *Buenas costumbres - Títulos e Insertos (2008) *Crystal River (2008) - Reverendo Nathan Hape (Daniel Burnley) *El ascenso (2008) - Voces Adicionales *El cazadragones (2008) - Olick (Isaac C. Singleton Jr.) *El fantasma del faro (2008) - Christopher Parks (Mike Daly) *Estrella fugaz (2008) - Insertos *Magique! (2008) - Bingo (Gouchy Boy), Títulos, Voces adicionales *Niña perdida: La historia de Delimar Vera (2008) - Títulos *Orson Welles y yo (2008) - Voces adicionales *Paparazzi Princess: The Paris Hilton Story (2008) - Juez Bishop *Patrulla de frontera (2008) - Título e Insertos *Real Time (2008) - Reuban (Randy Quaid) *Sight unseen (2008) - Patterson *Spy School (Doubting Thomas) (2008) - Albert (D.L. Hughley) *The boy next door (2008) - Bruce (Neill Fearnley) *The Hurt Locker (2008) - Títulos, Traductor iraquí (Michael Desante) *The secret of Moonacre (2008) - Coeur De Noir (Tim Curry) *The Understudy (2008) Dennis (Billy Merritt) *El expreso de medianoche(Transibberian) (2008) - Ministro (Mac McDonald) *Tricks of a Woman (2008) - Harry (Vincent Pastore) *Tyson (2008) - Mike Tyson (Mike Tyson) *Web of desire (2008) - Dr. Brian Doyle (Vincent Gale) *Cocodrilo 2(2007) - Sheriff James Riley (John Schneider)(Redoblaje 2015) *Bone Dry (2007) - Marty (Carl Buffington) *La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) (doblaje 2011) - Wulfila (Kevin McKidd) *La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) - Batiatus (Nonso Anozie) *Los señores de la guerra (2007) - Zhao Er-Hu (Andy Lau) *Lost Hollyday: The Jim & Suzanne Schemwel Story (2007) - Títulos *The Gathering (2007) - Detective Hawkes (¿?) *The Tattooist (2007) - Sr. Va´a (David Fane) *Tres días de viaje a Las Vegas (2007) - Marvin Jeffries (Bill Cobbs) *Jesse Stone: Crímenes en Paraíso (2006) - Hastings Hathaway(Saul Rubinek) *Until Death (2007) - Walter Curry (Trevor Cooper) *Fifty Pills (2006) - Little Steve (Stephen Keys) *A la primera nevada (2006) - Voces adicionales *Man About Town (2006) - Jimmy Dooley (Sam Ball), Ben Giamoro (Howard Hesseman) *Moscú zero (2006) - Sergey (Rade Serbedzija) *O maior amor do mundo (2006) - Antonio (José Wilker ) *The Moment After II: The Awakening (2006) - Comandante Fredericks (Monte Rex Perlin) *The Sasquatch gang (2006) - Dr. Artimus Snodgrass (Carl Weathers) *Diary of a mad black woman (2005) - Jamison (Gary Anthony Sturgis), Títulos *El mito (2005) - Voces adicionales *El problema con Dee Dee (2005) - Gobernador (Bernard Mixon), Títulos *La casa de la furia (2005) Voces adicionales *Officer Down (2005) - Comisionado de policía Ray (Bill Dearth) *Siete espadas (2005) - General *Smile (2005) - Voces adicionales *Revólver (2005) - Jake Green (Jason Statham) *La proposición (2005) - Capitán Stanley (Ray Winstone) *Five children and It (2004) - It (eso) (Eddie Izzar) *Los Dalton (2004) - Almacenero (Ismael Fritschi) *Some things that stay (2004) - Sr. Burns *Target (2004) - Donovan (James Russo) *The Huadu Chronicles: Blade of the Rose (2004) - Tigre Agazapado *Lucha ciega (2003) - Voces adicionales *1 Love (2003) - Phil Jackson (Phil Jackson) *El Tío Nino (2003) - Jerry (Gary Houston) *Condenado a vivir (2001) - Títulos, Voces adicionales *Mach 2 (2001) - Rogers (Michael Dorn) *Leprechaun 5: El duende en el vecindario (2000) - Mack Daddy (Ice-T) *Manolito Gafotas (1999) - Abuelo Nicolás (Antonio Gamero) *El quinto infierno-The Boondock Saints (1999) - Mr. Cobb (Christopher Flockton) *El Quinto Infierno 2 -The Boondock Saints 2,All The Saints (2009) - Rocco (David Della Rocco) *The moment after (1999) - George Harris (Troy Winbush) *Soldado Universal: El regreso (1999) (segunda versión) - Romeo (Bill Goldberg) *The process (The ultimate fight) (1998) - Maestro (Benito H. Eccobedo), Padrino (Dennis Brown), Kimo (Kimo Leopoldo) *The Cable Guy (1996) (versión argentina) - Oficial del arresto (Charles Napier) *El nombre del juego (1995) (versión argentina) - Bo Catlett (Delroy Lindo) *Mortal Kombat (1995) (versión argentina) - Goro (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Jumanji (1995) (versión argentina) - Carl Bentley (David Alan Grier) *Leyendas de pasión (1994) (versión argentina) - One Stab (Narrador) (Gordon Tootoosis) *Street Fighter: La última batalla(1994) (versión argentina) - Zangief (Andrew Bryniarski) *El expermento Philadelphia II (1993) (versión argentina) - Títulos, Voz en off *El último gran héroe (1993) (versión argentina) - Teniente Dekker (Frank McRae) *Alien: El regreso (1986) - Sgt. Apone (Al Matthews) *Cuenta conmigo (1986) (versión argentina) - Sr. Quidacioluo (Bruce Kirby) *El placer de ganar (1986) - Ax (John Walter Davis) / Voces adicionales *Karate Kid II (1986) (versión argentina) - Sato (Danny Kamekona) *Laberinto (1986) (versión argentina) - Aldaba de puerta izquierda, manos de la fosa, La rocas *Silverado (1985)- Malachi "Mal" Johnson (Danny Glover)(versión argentina)/ Voces adicionales (doblaje original) *Volver al futuro (1985) (doblaje original) - Terrorista libio en camioneta con ametralladora (Richard L. Duran) *Los cazafantasmas (1984)(versión argentina) - Winston Zeddemore (Ernie Hudson) *Top Secret (1984) - Albert Patata (Sydney Arnold) *El cristal encantado (1982) (versión argentina) - Narrador (Joseph O´Connor), Urzah (Sean Barret) *Evil Dead (1981) (versión argentina) - Profesor Knowby (Bob Dorian) / Insertos *Taxi Driver (1976) (versión argentina) - Magoon (Peter Boyle) / Insertos / voces adicionales *Doctor Fausto (1967) (versión argentina) - Mefistófeles (Andreas Teuber) *El puente sobre el río Kwai (1957) (versión argentina) - Mayor Warden (Jack Hawkins) *Monkey Business (1952) (versión argentina) - Sr. Oliver Oxley (Charles Coburn) *30 días y 30 mil millas- Frankie (Thomas Miles) Películas animadas Doug Stone *La princesa encantada: Un cuento de la familia real (2014) - Veloz *La princesa encantada: Una Navidad mágica (2012) - Veloz Otros papeles * Iron Man y Hulk: Héroes Unidos (2014) - Taskmaster * Khumba, la cebra sin rayas (2013) - Thabo (Greg Ellis) / Voces adicionales *Resident Evil: Infierno (2012) - Ivan Judanovich / Ataman *L´illusionniste (2010) - El ilusionista (Jean-Claude Donda), Acróbatas, Enano, Dueño de taller *Planeta Hulk (2010) - Korg (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Arthur y la venganza de Maltazard (2009) - Max (Snoop Dogg) *Hulk vs. (2009) - Thor (Matthew Wolf) *El Grillo Feliz y los insectos gigantes (2009) - Fat Sapo *First Strike (2009) - General Belov (Aleksandr Gruzdev) *Playmobil, El secreto de la isla pirata (2009) - Papá Vudú *Colorín Colorado 2: Blanca Nieves al rescate (2009) - Jefe de los enanos *Garfield Pet Force (2009) - Eli (Greg Eagles) *Nuevos Vengadores: Héroes del mañana (2008) - Ultron (Tom Kane), Thor (Michael Adamthwaite) *Duendes y gnomos: La cámara secreta (2008) - Slim (James Arnold Taylor) *Olentzero y la hora de los regalos (2008) - Segundo *Colorín Colorado, este cuento no ha acabado (2007) - Príncipe Humperdink (Patrick Warburton) *La Madrina tenebrosa: La venganza de Jimmy (2005) - Skully Pettibone (Scott McNeil) *Olentzero y el tronco mágico (2005) - Segundo (¿?) *El Cid: La leyenda (2003) - Diego *El deseo de Annabelle (1997) (doblaje 2010) - Narrador (Randy Travis), Títulos Anime *Blade (2011) - Títulos e insertos *X-Men (2011) - Beast (Hideyuki Tanaka) *Wolverine (2011) - Shingen Yashida (Hidekatsu Shibata), Omega Rojo *Iron Man (2010) - Ministro de defensa (Unshou Ishizuka) Películas de Anime *Appleseed Alpha (2014) - Two Hurns *Avengers: Los archivos secretos - Black Widow y Punisher (2014) - Nick Fury *Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro (2013) - Nick Fury *El primer escuadrón (2009) - General Below *La leyenda del dragón milenario (2009) - Wadatsumi *Los exploradores del cielo (2008) - General Videojuegos *God of War: Ascension - Ares / Rey Leonidas / El Escriba del Hecántonquiros / Voces adicionales *Diablo III - Tyrael (2a voz) (Jonathan Adams) / Diablo / Voces adicionales *StarCraft II - Heart of Swarm, Venganza / General Horace Warfield / Horacio Campoguerra (Gary Anthony Williams) *PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Sweet Tooth (J.S. Gilbert) *The Last of Us - Ethan / Cazadores / Personaje del multijugador *Killzone Shadow Fall - Sinclair *Bloodborne - Gatekeeper *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End - Voces adicionales Series de TV *Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - El Papa Eugenio IV (David Bamber) (2016) *Kevin puede esperar(2016 - ) - Goody (Leonard Earl Howze) *The Get Down (2016) - Francisco "Papa Fuerte" Cruz (Jimmy Smits) *Angie Tribeca - Voces adicionales (2016) *Zé do Caixão (2015) - Padre de Mojica / Títulos, insertos y narración. *Bandera falsa (2015) - Eithan Kopel (Mickey León) *The Lizzie Borden Chronicles(2015) - Mr.Flowers (Jonathan Banks) *Better Call Saul(2015) - Mike Ehrmantraut (Jonathan Banks) *X Company(2015) - Presentador / Insertos y Voces Adicionales *El juego de tronos (2015) - Voces adicionales temporada 5 *Helix (2014) - Dr. Peter Farragut (Neil Napier) / Títulos e insertos *Mozart in the Jungle(2014-2016) - Thomas (Malcolm McDowell) / Narrador *The Blacklist (2013) - Fitch (Alan Alda ) / Berlin (Peter Stormare) *Masters of Sex (2013) - Barton Scully (Beau Bridges) *The Walking Dead (2013) - Tyreese (Chad L. Coleman) Padre mexicano (Al Vicente) *Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn (2012) - Voces adicionales *The Walking Dead (2012-presente) - Tyreese (Chad Coleman) *Hatfields y McCoys (2012) - Jim Vance (Tom Berenger) *Last Resort (2012) - Capitán Marcus Chaplin (Andre Braugher) *The Client List (2012) - Jues Overtone (Brian Howe) *The Walking Dead (2012) - Jim (Andrew Rothenberg) *The Walking Dead (2012) - Big Tiny "Gigante" *XIII: La serie (2011) - Frank Giordino (Paulino Nunes) / Mozambique (Wole Daramola) *Boss (2011) - Alcalde Tom Kane (Kelsey Grammer) *Drop Dead Diva (2011) - Juez Owen French (Lex Medlin) *El último macho (2011) - Ed Alzate (Hector Elizondo) *Los ángeles de Charlie (2011) - Charles "Charlie" Townsend (Victor Garber) *Necessary Roughness (2011) - Entrenador Purnell (Gregory Alan Williams) *Once Upon a Time (2011) - Narrador y Voces adicionales *Programa de talentos (2011) - Darryl Parks (Finesse Mitchell) *Recuerdos criminales (2011) - Mike Costello (Michael Gaston) *The Hour (2011) - Wallece Sherwin (Ken Bones) *The Killing (2011) - Teniente Michael Oaks (Garry Chalk) *Bag of Bones (2011) - Buddy Jellison (Jefferson Mappin)/ Narración e Insertos *Baxter (2010) - Sam (Chris Owens), Títulos en insertos *Franklin & Bash (2010) - Stanton Infeld (Malcolm McDowell), Ultimo (Danny Trejo) *Justified (2010) - Robert Quarles (Neal McDonough), Arlo Givens (primera voz) (Raymond J. Barry), Bo Crowder (M.C. Gainey), Israel Fandi (Doug E. Doug), Títulos *Lost Girl (2010) - Insertos, Barback, Mayer (Aron Tager) *Moby Dick (2010) - Dagoo (Onyekachi Ejim) *Tower Prep (2010) - Títulos e insertos *Supah Ninjas (2010) - Voces adicionales *The Big C (2010) - Lenny (Idris Elba), Hombre Abeja (Liam Neeson) *The Walking Dead (2010) - Merle Dixon (primera voz) (Michael Rooker) *Community (2009) - Pierce Hawthorne (Chevy Chase) *Hawthorne (2009) - John Morrissey (James Morrison) *Power Rangers R.P.M. (2009) - Venjix (Andrew Laing) *Fugas extraordinarias (2009) - Narrador *The Listener (2009) - George Ryder (Arnold Pinnock) *The Unusuals (2009) - Voces adicionales *Rompiendo Guinness World Records (2009) - Insertos *Breaking Bad (2008) - Mike Ehrmantraut (Jonathan Banks), Tortuga (Danny Trejo), Dr. Delcavoli (David House) *Los amantes más tontos del mundo (2008) - Voces adicionales *Crash (2008) - Chun Soo Park (Kelvin Han Yee), Roger Paul (Tom Wright) *Las aventuras de Merlín (2008) - Cenred (Tom Ellis), Jonas (Adam Godley), Voces adicionales *The Troop (2008) - Voces adicionales *True Jackson (2008) - Voces adicionales *Mad Men (2007) - Paul Kinsey (Michael Gladis) *Oliver Twist (2007) - Sr. Bumble (Gregor Fisher) *Los Tudor (2007) - Cardenal Campeggio (John Kavanagh), Henry Howard, Earl of Surreay (David O´Hara) *Störtebeker (2006) - Sacerdote (Irmantas Jarkaitis) *Los mejores Guinness World Records (2006 -) - Insertos *Inspector Mom (2006) - Rob Campbell (Butch Anderson) *Ugly Betty (2006) - Voces adicionales *Power Rangers Super Patrulla Delta (2005) - Broodwing (Jim McLarty) *Almas perdidas (2005) - Tim Flaherty (Thomas F. Wilson) *Los Doodlebops (2004) - Cabeza de Alce (Ron Stefaniuk) *Phil del Futuro (2004) - Voces adicionales *Rescátame (2004) (a partir de temporada 6) - Jefe "Needles" Nelson (Adam Ferrara) *Threat Matrix (2003) - Voces adicionales *T y T (1988) (Doblada en México en Procineas SLC) - T.S. Turner (Mr. T) Series animadas Troy Baker *Ultimate Spider-Man (2014-Presente) - Loki *Los Vengadores Unidos (2013) - Loki Clancy Brown *Hulk y los Agentes de S.M.A.S.H. (2013) - Red Hulk *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012) - Taskmaster Otros *SuperMansion - Brad (Tom Root) (2015) *Pickle y Maní - Polícia (T01E01b) *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Voces adicionales *Randy Cunningham: Ninja total (2012) - Primer Ninja del Siglo 13 (Joel McHale) *Wakfu - Voces Adicionales *Galaxia Wander (2013-Presente) - Voces adicionales *Doctora Juguetes - Buddy, Voces adicionales *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (2012) - Varonil Dan *Thor & Loki: Hermanos de sangre (2011) - Loki (David Blair) *Allen Gregory (2011) - Carl Trent Davis (Keith David) *Como hermanos (2011) - Voces adicionales *Hamburguesas Bob (2011) - Bob Belcher (H. Jon Benjamin) *Astonishing X-Men: Gifted (2010) - Logan *Pecezuelos (2010) - Mamá de Almejandra, Voces adicionales *Vecinos Infernales (2010) - Balthazor Averno (Will Sasso) *The Doodlebops Rockin´ Road Show (2010) - Voces adicionales *Angel's FriendsAngel´s Friends (2009) - Voces adicionales *Sit Down Shut Up (2009) - Andrew LeGustambos (Nick Kroll) *Liga de súper malvados (2009) - General Sargento (Blu Mankuma) *Olivia (2009) - Voces adicionales *Club Caza Monstruos (2008) - Voces adicionales *Cazadores de dragones (2006) - Voces adicionales *Pucca (2006) - Muji (Dave "Squatch" Ward) *Jack, el empleado desempleado (2006) - Voces adicionales *El pequeño Amadeus (2006) - Voces adicionales *The Boondocks (2005) - Títulos e insertos *W.I.T.C.H. (2005) - Julian (Loren Lester), Oráculo (Michael Gough) *Ser Ian (2005) - Voces adicionales *Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (2004) - Antauri (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Los héroes de la ciudad (2004) - Voces adicionales *Sonic X (2003) - Oscuridad *Cyberchase (2002) - Voces adicionales *El Show de Mr. Hell (2000) - Mr. Hell (Bob Monkhouse) *Thundercats (1985) (doblada en México en Procineas SLC) - Cruncher (Triturador) *Joe Cartoon - Mr. Greenfield, Mrs. Greenfield *Buenos días Oli! - Oskar Leopold Immergrün "Oli" (Norbert Wöller) *El pequeño Nick - Director, voces adicionales Telenovelas Turcas [[Halit Ergenç|'Halit Ergenç']] *Suleiman, el gran sultán - Suleiman *Las mil y una noches - Onur Aksal (para mundo Fox) Documentales y Realitys *De Rocky A Creed: La Leyenda Continúa (2015) - Rocky Balboa y él mismo (Sylvester Stallone) *La Decisión Equivocada (2013) - Narración e insertos (producción original) *El Héroe (2013) - Dwayne Johnson (Dwayne Johnson) *Restauradores (2011 -) - Insertos y narración *Cazadores de virus (2011 - ) - Voces adicionales *Joyas sobre ruedas (2003-) - Insertos *2111 (2011) - Voces adicionales *Japón: Héroes latinoamericanos (2011) - Narrador (Producción original) *Mythbusters: Cazadores de mitos - Jamie Hyneman (segunda voz) *American Chopper: Senior vs. Junior (2010 - ) Título e insertos *Roma al desnudo (2010) - Narrador *American Grindhouse (2010) - John Landis (John Landis) *Inside Job (2010) - Varios testimonios *Sergio (2009) - Michael Von Hehlke (Michael Von Hehlke) *Negociando con tiburones (2009) - Kevin O´Leary (El mismo) *Monster Tracker (TV 2009)- Kevin Grvioux (Kevin Grvioux) *Final 24 (2007) - Narrador (Dave McRae) *Los Detonadores - Braden Lusk (Braden Lusk) *La increíble máquina humana - Narrador *Megaestructuras - Narrador *Megafábricas - Narrador y voces adicionales *Lo que Darwin no sabía - Narrador (Armand Leroi) *Escaped - Narrador *Los diez animales más peligrosos - Narrador *Pandillas USA - Narrador *Guía de Supervivencia - Locutor (John Wells) *Juicio a tu imagen - Johnny Cupello (Johnny Cupello) *El triunfo de la vida - Narrador *Un día de Septiembre - Walter Troger (Walter Troger) *1000 maneras de morir - Voces adicionales *La máquina humana - Voces adicionales Voces originales para cine *Bilembambudín: El último mago (2011) - Tarzo, Presentador *Gaturro, la película (2010) - Director Al Plato *Sentey CAOTICA. Ser gamer no es un juego (2010) (Trailer) - Locución, Todos los personajes masculinos *Selkirk, el verdadero Robinson Crusoe (2009) - Financista, Paul Trona *El Arca (2007) - Sem, Coco, Voces adicionales *El Ratón Pérez (2006) - Ratovica, Voces adicionales Espectáculos teatrales *Ironman (2012) - Narrador *Ben 10: La batalla por el Omnitrix (2009) - Voz de Vilgax *Acido escénico (2008) - Voz en off *Danza Aérea de Brenda Angiel (2007) - Voz en off Promociones *Renault - Narrador Pumas vs. Wallabies (Argentina) (2013) *Renault - Narrador Pumas vs. All Blacks (Argentina) (2013) *Renault - Narrador Pumas vs. Springboks (Argentina) (2013) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Argentina **Civisa Media **Estudio Mandinga **Gapsa **Magma Productora **Main Post **Masterdubbing **Media Pro Com **Naranja Estudio **Nicetopost **Palmera Record **Peak Sonido **Polaco Audio Studio **Roitman Group **Video Dub **Videorecord **Vogo Sound Studio * México **Audiomaster 3000 **Procineas S.C.L Filmografía como actor original Sagastume, René Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de voz originales Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México